All Because of a Wish
by CatDevilAsian
Summary: So I ended up in the Naruto world because of my so called Guardian Angel Cat Boy granted my shooting star wish then falling off my roof and bam! I'm in Naruto. but I'm only there for a month and don't see my peeps! But I somehow move to Konoha.just read
1. my wish

(name I go by in the story) Tora-tiger

(Real name) Thanh (rhyme with dawn) I'm 15, long dark, dark brown hair that goes down pass my shoulders, side bangs that covers my right eye and goes down pass my eye, dark brown eyes, 5'2"

So it's almost midnight and I couldn't sleep so I open my window knock to screen out and sit on my roof. My mom and me had an argument over something stupid and I got grounded until interims come out. It was kinda cold but I was so pissed it didn't bother me that much. And when I looked to my right there was this black cat with copper penny eyes looking straight at me and that freaked me out. So I thought if I ignore it, it would go away. So I looked up at the sky and saw my first shooting star!

I clasped my hands together and looked up at the sky and whispered, "I wish…"

"For what?" a voice said next to me and I looked over and saw a boy around my age that looked just like Leo from Beast Master! But this guy had black cat ears and a black tail! He was wearing a black muscle shirt and tripp pants.

"Holy shit! How the Hell did you get on my roof!? Are you like a Cheshire cat or something!?" I shouted spazzing out.

"Cute, I'm your guardian angel," he smiled at me.

"Yeah right," I rolled my eyes. "If you were my guardian angel where were you for the past 10 years? And why do you have cat ears and tail?" I snapped. I didn't mean to snap at him I just did.

"Do you really want to here my life story or are you gonna make your wish?" he gave me a make up your mind look.

"Fine…I wish I could live in the Naruto world," I whispered under my breath. Apparently he heard me or something because he tackle me off my roof and said, "Don't scream." I was in shock and trying to process everything going on and the whole time when I was falling I was looking at the stars.

Then BAM! I hit the ground and the air was knocked out of me.

"God dammit!" I wheezed and glared at the guy. "I'm going to kill you," I growled.

"Heh, Heh sorry I didn't think you get hurt and you do have anger management," he smiled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "But hey you look pretty good," he smiled. I quickly looked down at my outfit. I now was wearing a black T-shirt with a black hoodie over it, jeans shorts, and knee high combat boots… when I looked back to the guy he was pointing at his head so I raised my hand to my head and felt ears! Then I looked at my back and saw a tiger tail!

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I shouted giving him a hug. Then I quickly letted go and was having a fan girl moment. "By the way what's your name Leo?" I asked when I calmed down.

"Leo? My name is Mamoru," his ear twitched in annoyance.

"Opps sorry," I looked at the ground.

"Here," he said tossing me a black sling bag and I looked in it.

In it was my two sketchbooks, mechanical pencil, point 7 lead, color pencils, pencil sharpener, sharpie, a camera, a 12-inch photo book, and a bottle of medicine?

"What's this for?" I ask shaking the bottle of medicine at him.

"Those are your antidepressant," Mamoru said.

"Thanks Mamoru," I smiled at him.

"You can call me Leo," he mumbled tossing me a black choker with silver spikes on it.

"Wow I love it!" I shouted unclasping the silver buckle.

"Here let me help," Leo said putting the choker on me. 


	2. a new beginning

"Arigato gozaimass*, Leo!" I said tracing my finger over the leather collar. "So what are we going to do now?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"Well I can teach you to learn your psychic powers, aiming and throwing skills, and judo," Mamoru said counting the options on his fingers. I was listening and thinking about what I wanted to do and here's my list

1) Save the Akatsuki

2) Save the tailed beast

3) Make a shikaXtema, hinaXnaru, inoXchoji, tenXneji happen

4) Kill Karin (ugly fan girl), Shiho (what's her face that likes Shikamaru and is getting in the way of a shikaXtema), Sakura (killed MY Sasori), Sasgay (killed My Itachi and awesome Deidara), Madara (he's such an ass and he got rid of Tobi)

5) Travel around the Naruto world

5) Become a ninja!

"Okay I choose all the above and your options too Leo," I said after I went over my list a few times.

"Sorry Tonton but we only have a month enough time to do my options only," Mamoru said shrugging.

"Tonton?" I questioned my cat ear twitched in annoyance. "I am not a pig," I mutter under my breath. For some reason whenever I'm around Mamoru I'm not that worried to be myself.

"Okay first we'll start on your cat skills," Mamoru said leaping up on a branch.

"Um yeah I um kind of afraid of heights," I said looking up at him.

"Come on! If you don't hurry I'll leave you," Mamoru shouted over his shoulder as he disappeared into the woods. I jumped onto a branch and man was I freaking out! Then I started to jump branch to branch pretty slowly. Then on one branch the branch snapped and I was falling!

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Tas'kete!*" I screamed then I was thinking about the dreams when I was falling and my heart was racing but I always end up gently on the ground without even a scratch. But now this is real life and I'm going to die. I didn't close my eyes because I have this weird desire if I'm going to die I want to see who kills me, how they kill me or if it's just my time I want to keep my eyes opened until the end. Weird I know so let's get back to the story.

"You alright?" Mamoru asked me as soon as he caught me. I bit the bottom of my lip and nodded.

A month later

"Hey Mamoru get your ass up!" I shouted kicking Mamoru who was sleeping on the ground.

"At times like these I wish your AvPD (Avoidant Personality Disorder) would kick in," he mumbled. I stopped kicking him and bit the bottom of my lip.

'Why do I always mess up?' I thought and Mamoru looked up at me.

"Hey I was just joking Tora you know I didn't mean it," Mamoru got up from the ground. And looked at me worriedly. "Come on and let's meditate," Mamoru pulled me under the waterfall that was right behind me.

"Okay," I smiled and sat under the waterfall (position like Naruto was doing during his Sage training) the training is for my psychic training. For the past month Mamoru helped me with my throwing and aiming and boy did I suck! But Mamoru nevered yelled or snapped at me about how pathetic I was. Judo was a little better but not by much. Again Mamoru was patient and understanding. The only thing I was really good at was my psychic training. Something happened to me and I started to feel pain shoot through my spine. My eyes snapped opened and I was looking up at the cloudy sky in my world.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" I whispered tears forming in my eyes. Was the past month all a dream? If it was then my really did suck. I somehow manage to get back on my roof and right when I pulled myself into my room my mom burst through the door and looked at me.

"I ground you and you sneak out at night you bitch! What the Hell were you doing? Being with your boyfriend or emo friends?!" my mom was shouting at me.

"They're not emo! And I don't even have a boyfriend!" I shouted at her.

"How dare you talk back to me! It's a good thing I got ride of all you anima and manka," my mom shouted.

"It's called anime and manga! If you're gonna talk about it say it right!" I growled at her. "And what the fuck are you wearing around your neck?" my mom snapped ignoring my last comment.

'My neck?' I thought and put my left hand over my neck and felt the cool leather chocker. I inwardly smiled knowing the past month wasn't a dream.

"I'm sick of my fucken life and thanks to you! Yes you I don't have a social life. I have low self-esteem, depression, anger-management, and AvPD. And for your information I cussed once in 5th grade but didn't start cussing openly until 6th. I learned it from you cussing over the phone." I was screaming. 'What the heck am I doing?! Why am I doing this? It's not like Mamoru will come and take me away from all of this!


	3. New school, Dorm room and Hidan

./black_and_white_emo_anime_ (Girl uniforms)

http;.com/forumtopic-368371/cutesthottest-school-uniform/?pg=20 (Boy uniforms)

by:lifelovewhyI3 2nd pic (one that says **Jade Liu**  
this would make an adorable school uniform)

"You think anyone would want to adopt you? "she cried.

"Oh please quit the act I'm not falling for it," I rolled my eyes and she glared at me. 'It was true no one would want to adopt me, everyone I ever stayed with for awhile all came to the same conclusion I was a lazy, waste of space/money waster good for nothing,' I thought and started to feel sadder.

"Excuse me but I'm willing to adopt her," a familiar voice said from behind me. I felt the corners of my lips going up andIspun around to see looking in the windowsill was Mamoru. (I didn't see his cat features)

"So this is your boyfriend? I expected as much from a goth emo," my mom tsk at me and I felt my blood boil.

"Sorry to say but I'm not her boyfriend I'm her new guardian," Mamoru rested his head on his hands.

"Well not yet but if the mother fills out these forms then Thanh will be part of my family," Mamoru said giving them a few papers.

"Fine have her. I don't need a child that isn't worth my time," my mom said signing the papers and handing them back to Mamoru.

"Come on Thanh," Mamoru said extending out his hand and pulled me out the window. We jumped off the roof and into a taxi that was in front of my house.

"Airport," Mamoru said and the taxi driver grunted. "Hey Thanh."

"Hmmm?" I said looking at him. He did some hand signs and I blacked out.

"Tora wake up," Mamoru said shaking my shoulder. I looked up at him and tilted my head to the side. "I changed your name to Tora," Mamoru said pulling me out of the taxi.

"Why are we at the airport?" I asked looking at the place.

"We're taking a plane to Konoha," Mamoru said walking to the doors.

'Konoha? Why does it sound so familiar? And why do I feel so excited?' I though. I shrugged it off and ran after Mamoru. (For those who haven't figured it out Mamoru sealed my memory of all Naruto stuff)

"Wow! There's a TV in the seat in front of me Mamoru!" I said pointing to the TV. Mamoru was holding back a laugh and I looked away angrily.

"Sorry, sorry but you're acting just like a kid," Mamoru patted my head and my ears popped up.

"We have landed in Konoha you may get up now and thank you for flying. We hope you enjoyed the trip and please come again," the flight attendant said.

"Come on Mamoru!" I shouted pulling him along before the other people could get up and make us wait. "Taxi!" I shouted but Mamoru stopped me and put me on his back. "Hey what's the deal?" I asked feeling stupid.

"We are traveling in style," Mamoru said jumping on the roofs.

"Eek! Ninja style you mean," I said squeezing him and shutting my eyes. After what felt like forever (actually a minute the max) we landed in front of a school.

"This is our school," Mamoru said putting me down. "Here you will learn to be a ninja."

"Really! No boring crap?" my ears perked up. He nodded and I cheered.

"Hey Mamoru! You're finally here!" shouted a voice and I immediately stop cheering flicked my head to the right so my side bangs covered my right eye and I looked at the guy emoly. "Any later andI say you failed," a guy with brown spiky hair and upside triangle on his cheeks said.

"Shut up Kiba," Mamoru said and a large white dog barked at the Kiba guy.

"So where's the princess?" Kiba laughed. I crouched down and hissed at him ready to pounce. "Whoa Mamoru that's who you protect? No offense but you either suck at your job and this chick became twisted or she doesn't need protecting."

'This guy wasn't even scared not by a long shot,' I thought angrily and pounced on him and started to attack.

"What the Hell? Mamoru do something!" Kiba shouted while Akamaru whimpered andwalked aroundin circles unsure of what to do. A blonde hair boy showed up (Naruto), a guy with duck ass hair(Sasuke), a bowl-cut(Lee), shades wearing guy(Shino), a fatty(Choji), long hair guy(Neji), and pinapple head guy (Shikamaru) showed up and the blonde asked, "Woah she's scary like Sakura-chan."

"Baka she's probably another fan girl," duck ass said.

"What a pain," the pineapple one said. The shade wearing guy and fatty were quiet.

"She is so youthful!" bowl-cut shouted.

"Let the cocky dumbass take a beating he deserves it," the long hair guy said.

"Hey Tora these are my friends," Mamoru said introducing them to me while I only flicked me head up at the as my was of saying hello or what the crap you want to call it.

"K-kiba are you okay?" a midnight hair girl (Hinata) asked Kiba.

""Wow he looks beat up," a girl blondie(Ino) said.

"What he do this time?" a sandy blonde(Temari) and brown hair (Tenten) said in unison.

"I'll heal him," pinky (Sakura) sighed.

I don't know why but just by looking at them for the first time I looked up to sandy blonde and brown hair girl while I felt very protective toward midnight blue hair girl and the pinkyjust disgusted me and the blondiewasneutral. The boys were alright but they will get smacked around from time to time by me. (It's true all my guy friends are kinda afraid of me and that's just the way I like it! Oh and it might not be obvious but the sealing jutsu may have sealed my memories but not my feelings and outlook on the naruto characters)

"Come on Tora I'll show you to your room," Mamoru said and we walked to a dorm looking place and he brought me to the 29th floor and to room 598. I opened the door andIlooked around my bed was Cheshireied-aified, the room was huge withblack walls, the curtains were dark room curtain withstarson them, a kick ass drawing desk, a book shelf, a plasma TV, a laptop with a protable adapter, a stereo system, and a whole lot of other things but I'm too lazy to type them all down.

"Oh my God, this is my room?" I asked gawing at everything.

"Yeah so settle in later let's go meet the others,"Mamoru said and he took my hand andliterally had to drag me out. We went pass a group of ninjas withblack cloaks with red clouds on them.

"Stay away from that group," Mamoru whispered in my ear. I bit the bottom of my lip. I wanted to listen to Mamoru but at the same time I was dranw to the group. (read my profilo and see how I view the Akatsuki)

I somehow slipped away from Mamoru unnoticed and ran to my room. When I got there I slammed my door shut panting like crazy and sweat was pouring down my face. It was so weird when one of Mamoru's friend touched me I felt like something has been shattered from my mind and somehow I knew who the were and almost everything about them. (Sealing jutsu is release after physical contact on first contact )

"I need to calm down," I panted and turned on my radio system and a song began to sing it was Leave out all the rest by linkin park and began to sing

I dreamed I was missing, you were soo scared

But no one would listen, 'caused no one else cared...

and that was as far as I got when I looked at the door and there was a silver haired man with magenta eyes.

"Holy fuck! Get uot of my God damn room!" I shouted throwing a kunai. I was aiming at the door but missed and hit the guy right in the forehead.

"Ow! What the Hell was that for you fucken bitch!" he shouted and stormed into my room.

"Well let's see you listen to me sing and you're in my room!" I shouted.

"So your the little goodie two shoes that the gaurdian angel bastard brought in," the guy said grabbing my wrist and I gasped. Again I felt a shattering in my head and this guy's history and facts flashed acrossed my eyes. He quickly letted go of me and I collasped on the floor panting.

"What just happened?" Hidan asked me.

"I don't know. But I know you even though we nevered meet," I panted and pushed myself off the floor but was very wobbliy. "Wait wat do you mean what happened? What did you see?" I gasped trying to catch my breath.

"I saw you life," he said and I looked at him horrified. We just stared at each other before he said, "Well ain't you gonna get this fucken kunai out of my forehead?" I smiled and tried to pull it out but fell backwards when I finally got it out. I then started to heal him with my medical jutsu.

"So why were you in my room?" I asked looking at him.

"Well the Akatsuki members don't have rooms so we find one, kick the kid out, stay there for the night and get a differnt room the next and repeat," Hidan said and I stopped spinning in my computer chair.

"So you're kicking me out?" I said tilting my head to one side.

"Naw not really you seem okay so I won't kick you out," Hidan shrugged.

"You know for the last sentences you didn't cuss," I smiled.

"So what if I didn't you got a fucken problem with that bitch?!" he shouted and I giggled. "What the fuck is so funny?" he asked looking confused.

"You saw my life but didn't know I love to hear people cussing?" I laughed.

"No I just saw you life, no facts included dumbass," he shook his head.

"It's getting late I'm going to sleep," I said laying down on a comforter on the ground.

"Why don't you take the bed?" Hidan asked. I looked at him and he had this preverted smile on his face.

"Hell no! You might rape me or something,"I shivered.

"Oh are you giving me permission?" Hidan smirked and my back was to the wall and Hidan's body was like right on me.

"N-no," I stuttered and my face heating up. I hated when someone touched me because I can't stand all that body heat it bugs the crap out of me. Hidan took off his shirt and in the process somehow his pendent fell into my shirt in my bra. I ran like crazy into the bathroom and locked the door so he wouldn't get in.

"Hey give me back my pendent!" he shouted banging on the door.

"Not unless you swear to Jashin not to do anything to me while you are in my room!" I shouted.

"Fine I fucken swear I won't do anything to you!" he shouted and I peeked uot the door.

"Well okay but until morning I'm keeping this pendent," I said. Hidan mumbled something along the lines of bitch, dammit, and a whole lot of swear words but climbed onto my bed and went to sleep.


End file.
